


Flagello

by IroncladValkyrie



Category: Hellsing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IroncladValkyrie/pseuds/IroncladValkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drable. Flagello (Italian): scourge, whip, tormentor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flagello

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Shoriani.

The small splatters of blood joined others on the wall alongside markings that dented the shabby painting: knuckles, nails, the very ropes of the whip he was using on his own back.

Mortification of the flesh was nothing compared to the way his soul blackened every time he sinned.

It cannot be a sin if it keeps me from committing a worse one, he had said, hands busy under his robes undoing his belt. You would not want to have the Bishop's downfall as a weight on your soul, would you, Anderson?

Who had taught him to lie like that?  It could not have been himself, but, again, he had always been the hardest one to reach, the only one, who refused to accept his authority.

_Greed is a sin, Enrico._

Thrust.

_So is lust._

Thrust.

The wooden structure of the confessional ' s wall creaked under their weight.

If faith was partially the negation of reason in benefit of inescrutable truth, then whatever this was could remain also shrouded in mystery. For things like this, self punishment was the only option.

 


End file.
